1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cases, and particularly, to a computer case.
2. Description of the Related Art
A desktop computer usually includes a main body, a display, and various peripheral devices. The main body further includes a computer case, and various electronic components, such as a motherboard, a central processing unit (CPU), an interface card, and a memory, disposed inside the computer case. These electronic devices generate significant amount of heat, thus the computer case usually includes a fan located on a vent to dissipate heat. However, when the fan blows cooler air in through the vent, dust contained in the air also flows into the vent with the air, thereby polluting the electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.